


【授权翻译/羊猹】画一个怪物

by HallowNox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Fanart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowNox/pseuds/HallowNox
Summary: “画一个怪物吧！”山羊男孩-Asriel-朝我笑了笑，这是一个奇怪而又尴尬的微笑，露出了他小小的尖牙。他似乎是在试图表现得漫不经心，不带敌意，甚至是最可怕的字眼：友好。“一个怪物。”我重复了他的话。———Chara画了一张画。
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译/羊猹】画一个怪物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draw A Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036224) by [wordbending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending). 



“画一个怪物吧！”

山羊男孩-Asriel-朝我笑了笑，这是一个奇怪而又尴尬的微笑，露出了他小小的尖牙。他似乎是在试图表现得漫不经心，不带敌意，甚至是最可怕的字眼：友好。

我低头盯着我面前的白纸，这是铺在我们共有的卧室的地板上的十几页画纸之一。Asriel已经差不多完成了两份多的作品，大部分画的是他自己。就在一分钟之前，他还在仰面躺着，欣赏着自己画的一个发型，这个发型让他在许多日本男孩乐队中都不会显得格格不入。

他有点好奇为什么我什么也没有画。如果我只是简单地说我没有任何想法，他也肯定不会让我一个人呆着，尽管我希望他这么做。他显然已经为我准备了一个画画的主意——尽管很明显他只是想让我画他自己而已。他有点自负。

“一个怪物。”我重复了他的话。

“对-对的！”Asriel有时有点结巴。

“嗯。”

我拿起一只铅笔，开始画草图。我几乎是下意识地去画，并没有考虑过自己在画什么。

“一个怪物。”我说。画了一个圆圈作为它的头，黑色的三角形作为它的眼睛。不，这还不够。我把它的眼睛画成像是从它半张脸上撕开的裂缝一样。嘴巴我也画成是一道裂缝的样子。然后我拿了一支深红色的蜡笔，把这几道裂缝里都填满和血一样的颜色。

Asriel看起来已经很困惑了。

不错，我想。

我给这个圆圈添上了头发，杂乱的，不齐整的棕色波波头。一件黄绿条纹的毛衣。一条短裤。和粉色的腮红。

这还不够好。我在它的手里画了一把又长又锋利的刀。

然后我拿起之前用过的红色蜡笔然后开始疯狂地在空白区域上涂色。我没能像我想的那样给里面的线条也上色，所以有些红色漏在了衣服，刀和脸上。当我完成的时候，背景几乎是血海，但是我觉得这样不错。

“一个怪物。”我又重复了一遍，抬头盯着Asriel的眼睛看。

Asirel咽下口水。他看起来比任何时候都要不安。就好像是我做了很糟糕的事而他没有勇气向我指出来一样。他的眼睛在我和附近的一面墙之间来回扫视。

“为什么……为什么他是一个怪物呢？”他问。

我歪了歪头，“什么？”

“为什么他是一个怪物呢？”他一字一句地重复了一遍。

我低头看着我的画，我以为我很快就能在其中找到答案。毕竟，很显然，它当然是一个怪物，是一个魔鬼——残忍的，恶心的，嗜虐的。被迫害的，被憎恶的，不被爱的。它堕入深渊，不值得宽恕。

尽管如此，当我看着它时，我突然……对于自己之前的评估没那么自信了。

Asriel和他的家人是怪物。他们像巴弗灭，巴弗灭被描绘成一个有着山羊头的人，通常被视为魔鬼的同义词。但是当我看着我面前的这个男孩时，我很难看出那些我在那么多“非怪物”生物身上看见的邪恶。

“你知道我是怎么想的吗？”Asriel平静地说。

我什么也没说。

“他不是一个怪物。我……我是说，不是那种怪物。他是一个守护者。一个守护天使。”

“它是一个魔鬼，”我有点违心地说，“它不可能同时是天使和恶魔。”

“所以呢？”

“所以……”我把脸埋得更深了些，我没法再回答了。

Asriel从他坐着的地方站了起来，伸了伸懒腰，向我走过来。他向我伸出他的爪子。

“我们去花园里玩个游戏吧。”他说。

我点点头，跟着他走。

但是我最后看了一眼地上的画，Asriel的话又一次浮现在我脑海里。

为什么他是一个怪物呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036224


End file.
